


First Day Jitters

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Cute, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Shadowhunters TV AU drabbles. Follow your favourite characters as they experience different aspects of life. Based on prompts left in the comments.





	1. Clary's first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary was nervous for her first day. The only bright side is getting to reconnect with her bff Simon. But she meets some interesting and loveable people along the way.

It was Clary’s first day at her new school. To say she was nervous would be a vast understatement. She was freaking terrified. The only thing allowing her to keep her sanity was the fact that her childhood best friend, Simon Lewis, was attending the same school. They might not share the same classes as she was continuing her art and he was pursuing sciences but just his presence was enough for her. At least she hoped that would be the case.

Simon was her best friend and neighbour for as long as she could remember. When they started middle school, Simon’s dad passed away. His mother, Elaine was devastated with grief that they packed up and moved away. She told Clary’s mother, Jocelyn that the house held too much memories for her and she needed time and distance to heal properly. Clary cried when she found out. She really thought she would never see her best friend again. They kept in constant contact though, because nothing would tear these platonic soulmates apart. But Destiny was on their side and her mom got a job offer in the same district as Simon’s family once more.

She met him by the school entrance after her mother dropped her of with a “Have a great first day at school honey.” Jocelyn yelled to her as she scampered out the car.

“Hey Fray!!” she heard the excitement in his voice when he greeted her. He waved to her mother as she drove off. He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. “I’m so happy to finally see you in real time. I missed you.” He smiled and hugged her again.

“I missed you too Si.” She said sincerely. “It’s so good being back together again.” She smiled.

“Come on.” He took her hand. “Let’s get you to the admin office for your schedule and I’ll give you a tour of the place and your classes.” She went along easily as he pulled her in the correct direction. She received her schedule from the office by Miss Dot, who welcomed her to the school.

“Okay. You have Art first. Luckily its right next to my Biology class. You can meet my lab partner. She’s awesome. Her name is Isabelle Lightwood.” He chatted happily down the hallway. She heard the names before but she never met any of Simon’s current friends yet.

“Iz.” He called out. Clary was expecting a shy introverted girl that maybe wore glasses. She did not expect to see a beautiful girl, thick black hair bouncing off her shoulders when she walked, make up done to perfection, clothes that looked like they were tailored for her, to meet them at the door.

“Hi Si. You ready for our presentation?” she asked. She then noticed Clary standing next to him. “Oh hello.” She smiled.

“Iz. This is my best friend Clary. She just transferred here. Clary, this is Izzy. My lab partner and head cheerleader of Idris.” He made the introductions.

The head cheerleader, Izzy, was a science major. That is unheard of to her. She actually smiled and hugged Clary when Simon introduced them. 

“It’s so nice to meet you. Simon talks about you all the time. He says you’re the best artist he has ever seen.” She nudged him in the ribs making him laugh. He draped his arm over Clary’s shoulder. 

“It’s still true. Her creations are awesome.” He said proudly. She smiled bashfully at them.

“They’re alright. I’m not a professional or anything.” 

“Cute and humble. I like it.” Izzy complimented.

“Lewis and Lightwood. Enough chit chat. Get to your seats. Class is about to begin.” Their teacher scolded them. Ginning sheepishly, they said their goodbyes and left.

Clary stood outside her classroom for a moment. She was trying to calm her wildly beating heart. Summing up the courage, she took a deep breath and walked through the door.

“Just find a empty seat and avoid awkward eye contact with anyone.” She mumbled to herself. Luckily for her, an empty seat was available next to someone busily scribbling in his sketch pad.

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?” she inquired softly.

“No my dear. You can sit there if you like.” Came the reply. He glanced at her briefly with a courteous smile. “Magnus Bane.” He held his hand out.

“Clary Fray.” She shook his hand. He wore navy blue glittery nail polish. His eyes were lined with black eye liner. He quite possibly had the most beautiful unusual eyes she has ever seen. It could be the light reflecting but she saw flickers of gold shining within his brown irises making his eyes appear almost feline. She wondered if it would be to weird to ask to paint him. Before she could instigate any awkward conversations, their teacher entered.

“Greetings everyone. A gentle reminder that your first draft of your final pieces must be submitted before the school day ends. I’m looking forward to your projects.” he opened a file that was on his desk. After a moment of reading, his eyes sort for hers. “Ah. It would seem we have a new student.” He waved for her to join him in front of the class. 

Oh no. Why do all schools find the need to torture their students this way by making them introduce themselves in front of everyone? She groaned and reluctantly stood up to meet the teacher. To her surprise, Magnus stood up as well and followed her to the front of the class. She didn’t know what he was doing but it made her less nervous.

“What are you doing Magnus? I asked for Clarissa to join me.” The teacher asked.

“It’s been a while since I did this. I just want to remind everyone who I am.” He smiled politely and winked at her.

“Good morning, Clarissa Fray. I am your Art Teacher, Jem Carstairs.” He introduced and shook her hand. “Now I need you to introduce your self to the class.”

She gulped as twenty something faces stared at her. What was she suppose to say? She hated this, her hands were shaking slightly and she felt the sweat running down her back.

A throat cleared to her right. She looked up to see Magnus straighten up. “Good morning all. My name is Magnus Bane.” He said confidently. The class cheered. “I am a business major, fashion extraordinaire, holo nail polish expert and obsessed with Dean Winchester from Supernatural. I think he’s my soulmate.” Everyone laughed, relaxing the atmosphere. 

Magnus pushed her gently, encouraging her to step forward.. “Um hello everyone. My name is Clary.”

“Hi Clary.” The reply was instantaneous. 

“Um I just moves here with my mother. I love drawing and doodling.” she glanced at Magnus for a moment before summing up the courage to add. “Also I’m a Sam Winchester stan.”

He gasped, clutching his chest in mock horror. “And to think I wanted to be your friend.” He joked, easing away her anxiety.

“That’s enough. Clarissa, since you missed the first week of class.” He handed her a copy of the syllabus. “You need to submit a drawing for your final grade to build your professional portfolio. You have to submit two drafts so that I could monitor your progress. This is to ensure that no one will wait to the last minute to put unnecessary pressure on themselves to make the deadline. Pick a topic or person or a thing, what ever you want. I’ll give you a week to work on your first draft. Now get to your seats. Magnus will help you catch up to where we are now.” 

The class was actually fun. Magnus helped her through everything she missed. He also bounced ideas with her on what her topic could be. She was balancing between angels and cats. Hey, maybe she could draw a cherub cat. She planned to do some sketches at home before choosing.

She was not nervous for her next class until she found out that Magnus wasn’t going to be there with her, nor would Simon or Izzy. 

“Dont be shy little biscuit. I’ll introduce you to my friend Maia. She’s in the literature class as well.” he walked with her through the corridor towards the lockers, calling out to his friend.  
Are all the people in this school attractive? She wondered as they were joined by Magnus’ friend Maia. She was beautiful, her skin flawless. She was dressed in a dark skinny jeans and the coolest jacket Clary had ever seen. But her smile was friendly and inviting.

“Hey Bane. What’s up?” she asked, curiously eyeing Clary standing there awkwardly. 

“This is Clary, my new friend. Can you show her to lit class?” he asked, his phone beeped. “I gotta go. My business project partner is waiting for me.” He smirked as Maia rolled her eyes. She felt like she was missing something. “See you girls at lunch.” He waved as he gracefully hurried to his class.

“Anyways.” she chuckled. “I’m Maia, since he forgot to introduce me. Lit’s this way.” She indicated. Clary fell into step beside her. Maia updated her on what book they were currently reviewing as they walked towards their room.

When she had to introduce herself to Mr. Herondale and the class, she simply repeated what she said in art class. It was still nerve wreaking but she was getting better at it, she hoped.

Thankfully time flew fast and it was finally lunch time. Maia guided her to the lunch room where they met up with Simon and Izzy. They got their food and found their regular table, where someone was already there.

“How are you enjoying classes so far?” Simon asked between mouthfuls of food.

“It’s great actually. Everyone is so mellow and cool with each other.” Three heads nodded in agreement.

“Yea.” Izzy said placing her drink on the table after taking a sip. “Most of us have known each other a really long time now.”

Magnus looked stressed out at the lunch table when they sat down. He kept sketching and erasing in the pad in front of him, altering his designs at appeared perfect to the rest of them at the table.

“Come on Bane. Take it easy. This is just the first submission. We have two more to go.” Maia scolded him gently. He seemed to not have heard her or he pretended not to. He was still fussing over the sketch pad.

She was about to make a suggestion to him when movement behind him caught her eye. She noticed a group of jocks entered the cafeteria.

“Great.” She muttered under her breath. “Just what we needed, arrogant jocks to stink up the place.” She thought to herself. To her dismay, her gaze kept drifting to a blond haired jock sitting on top the lunch table, a football on his lap, laughing and talking to his mates. She wasn’t aware she was staring until his green eyes caught her gaze and he smirked.

Busted! 

She quickly looked away and dropped her head down to hide the blush on her face. She took a moment to compose herself before raising back up and committed to not stare that direction any more.

She shifted her attention back to Magnus, whom she couldn’t explain why, fascinated her. He had all the making to be a stuck up, arrogant jerk because of his expensive attire and regal appearance but he was genuinely kind and considerate towards her. This school goes against all the segregation rules she was accustom to at her previous school.

She didn’t noticed the person walking towards their table until it was too late. How the heck did she not see him? He was probably the tallest person she had seen today, apart from Magnus. He had a serious resting face, his hazel eyes held no humour as he got closer. He reached over Magnus’ shoulder and snatched the pencil he was holding. He quickly threw it in Maia’s direction for her to catch. 

Clary was angry for her new friend. How dare this person, this arrogant jock with his annoying school jacket? She was about to tell him off when he slide unto the seat behind Magnus and pulled him to his chest, one arm wrapped around Magnus’ collar bone and the other around his stomach. She was flabbergasted and no one else at the table seemed alarmed at this. She didn’t know how to react anymore.

Magnus sighed in frustration, dropping his head on the guy’s shoulder. 

“Come on Magnus. Take a breather.” He whispered into Magnus’ neck, kissing it. Clary’s eyes were about to pop their sockets. Maia having finally noticed her plight because Izzy and Simon were too busy discussing their project, took pity on her confused demeanour. 

“That’s Alec. He’s Izzy’s brother and Magnus’ boyfriend.” She explained, briefly looking up from her food tray and phone.

“It needs to be perfect Alexander. I still have some improvements to make.” He groaned tiredly, gripping the sleeves of his boyfriend’s jacket as a life line.

“I know baby. But you need to pace yourself. You have two other submissions and enough time to improve your design. It doesn’t need to be perfect now. You’ll burn yourself out before the final and most important submission if you dont take it easy.” He said softly. “Besides, you need to save some energy for other projects and well.. me” he added, biting on the soft sweet skin under his lips.

Magnus reached behind to run his fingers through Alec’s midnight hair. “Okay. I’ll try for now. This stupid thing keeps me up all night.” He grumbled.

“Hmm.” Alec relaxed under his touch. “Well if you promise to take it easy and pace yourself, I promise to give you a better reason to stay up all night.” He flirted into Magnus’ ear. Clary needed to look away at this moment. She could here the sounds of them making out at the lunch table. 

“Um are they a new couple?” she inquired from Maia, trying to mask the noise and hide her embarrassment.

“Nope. They’ve been together for as long as I’ve known them. And I’ve known them since middle school. You could ask Izzy for a more definite reply. Those two are usually too busy with each other to notice anything else around them most of the time.” She chuckled fondly.

“Oh wow.” She was presently surprised. Yet here she was, sat at a lunch table with students from all different ‘categories’ and they were getting along. The head cheerleader and jock in her previous school would never let that happen. 

When the couple finally separated, Magnus settled comfortably on Alec, arms wrapped around each other. She made eye contact with him from across the table. His eyebrows raised in surprised, as if noticing her for the first time. 

She waved awkwardly at him. “Hi. I’m Clary.”

“Oh yea, I heard about you. Simon talks about you all the time.” He rolled his eyes. “Ooof.” Magnus smacked him with the back of his hand on his chest. 

“Alexander.” He scolded, his serious face on. Alec simply looked at him and smiled, major heart eyes mode was activated.

“Nice to meet you Alexander.” Clary said.

“Call me Alec. Not really a fan of my full name.” 

Izzy laughed as she and Simon joined the conversation. “What he means is that only Magnus is allowed to call him Alexander. Us homo sapiens call him Alec.” She explained to Clary with Simon and Maia nodding in agreement to her statement.

Alec gave Magnus a lop sided grin. “It’s true. No one says my name as you do.”

Magnus caressed his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. They were lost in each other again. The other left them be and continued to eat their lunch.

“Alec.” Someone shouted, breaking them apart and drawing everyone’s attention. The blond guy was standing was trying to get Alec’s attention.

“What?” he was some what annoyed to be interrupted from making out with his boyfriend. 

“We have to go. Coach Garroway wants to meet with us in the gym now man.” He waved at Clary when he met her stare. She immediately moved hair over her face to hide the blush.

“That’s our other brother Jace.” Izzy sighed. “He’s adopted.”

Alec reluctantly untangled from Magnus and stood up, arms in the air, stretching out. He bend down once more to kiss Magnus. “Nice meeting you Clary. See ya at home Iz. Later guys.” He left to meet his brother and team mates.

Clary locked gazes with Jace one last time. He smile and winked her before following out of the lunch room. She felt her cheeks heat up. “Oh God. Not again.” She muttered. 

She looked around the table at the friends she made thus far. Honestly, if her school life continued like today, this would be her best time yet. She couldn’t wait to see what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a case of the writer's blockage blues. I honestly wasnt going to post this because it was just something that popped into my mind with no thoughts or reason behind it, i just went with the flow. Bear in mind that I am ignorant of how the American school system works! But i hope you enjoyed this anyway. :)
> 
> Also the only confirmed relationship is Malec, everyone else is open for interpretation. ^_^
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxoxox


	2. Malec meets for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little story of Magnus and Alec's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Mea's suggestion from the comments in chapter one..Also the continuation is the lovely comments from you beautiful readers. Shout out to Jen Cullen and Arty Owl with their excitement and encouragement. Xoxox
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What if no one wants to be my friend because they don’t like me, mummy?” Magnus gripped his mother’s hand tight as she led him through the corridor of the elementary school to his classroom.

“You’re the most lovable person I know. Don’t worry sweetheart.” They stopped by the door. She knelt on the floor to cup his cute little face. “You will make friends. Be yourself and be polite to everyone. It wouldn’t be long before you have so many friends. I’ll be back to pick you up later.” He hugged her, clinging not wanting her to leave him.

“It’s alright.” She crooned rubbing his hair. “The time will fly quickly.” She kissed his hair and led him into the room to meet his teacher. He hid behind her when everyone stopped playing and talking to stare at them.

“Good morning Mrs. Bane. Lovely to see you again.” A woman’s voice spoke to his mother.

“Good Morning Miss Loss. I brought someone special today. This is Magnus.” She gentle pried his hands away from her skirt and manoeuvred him in front of her. He looked at the ground, biting his lip to stop from crying. His dad said that big boys didn’t cry.

“Hello there Magnus. My name is Catarina Loss but you can call me Miss Loss.” He heard a friendly voice. “Are you scared?” she asked. He nodded without looking up.

“Well what if I told you that there are a lot of kids scared just like you sitting in here waiting for someone nice like you to sit with them?”

“Really? There are other kids scared too?” he finally looked up at her. She had a beautiful and kind face. Her hair was neatly braided. Magnus liked her, she seemed nice.

“Yes there are. Want to meet them?” she offered him her hand. She gently led away from his mother and into the class. He glanced at his mother, who smiled and nodded encouragingly.  
She took him to a desk where a little boy sat busy colouring a picture with crayons. There was an empty seat next to him. Miss Loss stooped to talk to him. 

“Alec.” He looked up, putting his crayon down to pay attention.

“Yes Miss Loss.” He answered, looking at Magnus standing next to the desk.

“This is Magnus. Magnus, come and meet Alec. You shall be sitting next to each other everyday.” She told them kindly.

“Hi Magnus.” Alec held out his hand, he took it hesitantly.  
“Do you like to colour? My mummy packed lots of crayons for me. I can share with you, if you want.” He smiled releasing Magnus, to pull out the seat next to him.

“Yes. I love to colour and draw.” He sat next to Alec, who slide paper towards him and placed his crayons between them on the desk. “What are you drawing?” he peaked over to Alec’s creation.

“My family. This is my dad and me.” He pointed to two figures on the paper. “And this is my mummy holding my baby sister Izzy. She’s really tiny but she’s cute so I love her too.” There was someone sitting on a chair holing a little blob that represented a baby in a blanket.

“That’s cool! You draw so good.” Magnus was excited. “I can draw my mummy and daddy and me too.” He picked up a crayon and began his masterpiece. 

The grownups stood and looked at them fondly. “I’ll slip away while he’s distracted.” His mother said reluctantly.

“Dont worry about Magnus. He’ll be just fine.” Miss Loss reassured her. Mrs. Bane looked back once more to see her son smiling and chatting away with his new friend before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any other sugesstions from this AU story they want to see, let me know in the comments. :) I might actually make this part longer!
> 
> It was fun, I love the idea of 5 year old Malec interacting. Cuteness overload!


	3. Magnus meets little Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First time Magnus goes to Alec's place and both of them playing with wittle izzy!!"
> 
> Chapter suggestion from my holo sister, Jen Cullen.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Are you sure this is a good idea Alec?” Magnus hurried to catch up with his best friend and class mate.

“For the bazillion time Magnus, yes it is! Stop freaking out.” He slowed his steps so he could catch up. 

“Bazillion is not a real number.” He grumbled, folding his arms.

“It is so too a real number.” Retorted Alec.

“Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh.” 

“Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh.”

“Alec, your father is here to pick you up. Magnus, gather your things as well. Your mother has given permission for you to leave with Alec.” Miss Loss instructed to them, interrupting their very important debate.

Magnus was nervous. It has been months since he met Alec and they quickly became best friends. Alec was always nice to him and would make him laugh. They shared their toys and snacks with each other all the time. Some times Alec’s mummy, Aunt May, would pack extra snacks just for him, with his name on it. And his mummy would do the same for Alec. She had to work late today and wasn’t able to pick him up. That’s why he’s on his way to Alec’s house until she can pick him up. 

He carefully and nervously packed up his stuff. “Come on slow poke.” Alec held his hand and pulled him along. “Good bye Miss Loss.” They waved as they exited the class to meet Alec’s dad at the school entrance. 

Alec dropped his bag off his shoulder and handed it to his father. He smiled and ruffled his son’s hair as he took the bag. 

“Hello. You must be Magnus.” He held his hand out for Magnus’ school bag as well. 

“Hello Mr. Alec’s dad.” He gave him the bag. Mr. Lightwood laughed the name. “You can call be Uncle Robert if you want.” He patted Magnus hair.

“Uncle Robert.” He repeated softy as he followed them to the car. The ride was short to Alec’s house. 

“Maryse, we’re home.” Uncle Robert said.

When they entered the house, a voice called out from the kitchen. Aunt May was in a green dress pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She was preparing dinner. Uncle Robert kissed her on the cheek and left to drop their school bags in Alec’s room.

Her smile widen when she saw the boys. Washing her hands quickly, she hugged them. “Did you have a good day at school?” she asked them.

“Yes we did. We did all our work and ate all our snacks mummy.” Alec reported proudly.

“And you sweetheart, did you have a good day?” she shifted her attention to Magnus.

He nodded excitedly. “We got gold stars today because Miss Loss said that we got all our work correct.”

“Good jobs boys.” She chuckled. “You can play in the living room until dinner is ready.” They left her in the kitchen. Alec led him to the living room. Uncle Robert came back downstairs and headed to the kitchen to help with dinner.

“Aleck!! Look wat mummy bowght for me!” a little girl came running into the room with a doll in her hand. She wore a silver plated tiara. She had cubby cheeks and a blue butterfly dress. She had the same midnight black hair and hazel eyes as Alec. She stopped immediately when she saw Magnus with Alec. She eyed him suspiciously. “Who awe yow?” she asked slowly walking towards her brother.

“Izzy!” Alec rolled his eyes. “This is Magnus, my best friend. I told you about him already, remember.” He sounded exasperated, an older brother reprimanding his little sister.  
“I twort I was yow best fwiend?” she pouted, her bottom lip trembling.

“Awe Iz. You’re my best sister friend. Magnus is my best boy friend.” He explained seriously. He didn’t like to see his baby sister cry.

“Magwaas is yow boyfwiend?” she asked, giggling.

“What no! That’s not what I mean.” He stuttered, his face turning a funny shade of pink.

Magnus stepped forward and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you Izzy. I really like your dress and your doll.” He smiled. She stared at him for a moment, her beady eyes blinking innocently up at him in deliberation. 

“Owkay. I like Magwaas. He can stay.” She declared, tilting her head in the air, all traces of tears vanishing. “Will yow play wif me?” she asked him.

“Okay.” Alec groaned at his answer. She ran and hugged him suddenly making him gasp. “We’ll haf wots and wots of fun.” She pulled him into the playing room to her mini table already set up for a tea party. “Yow too Aleck!” she said excitedly pouring pretend tea for them.

“Oh! Yow haf to wear hats.” She got up and ran to her My little Pony chest on the other side of the room. She dug through its contents until she found what she was looking for. Running back to them happily, she placed a purple hat on Magnus head and a pink one on Alec’s.

Magnus laughed at the sour expression on Alec’s face. “Why do I have to get the pink one?” his face twisted in distaste, making Magnus laugh harder. 

“Here. You can have the purple one.” He switched the hats with his grumpy best friend. Izzy was too busy pouring tea for her stuff animals siting around the table to notice.

“Owkay. Dwink up yow tea eweryone.” She chatted away happily.

Magnus had never had so much fun before. He doesn’t have siblings and he had always wondered what it would be like. This was the first time he stayed over at someone’s house. He hoped his mummy would let him visit Alec’s house again. He was happy to be able to hang out with Alec outside of school. They continued to play until Aunt May called them to have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Izzy's dialogue was written with my son as a reference. I had to bribe him with cookies and asked him to say Magnus and Alec's names so I could spell it how he said it! Note to self, no cookies for a toodler at 11pm!
> 
> I hope you liked this one! Any suggestions for future chapters are welcomed. Fyi, it doesnt have to be Malec centric! I am open to writing any other characters as well in this particular universe. I shall do them in order of ask. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Magnus and Alec's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus and Alec first date"
> 
> "the moment when they confess to each other, or a first date"
> 
> Chapter suggestion from my dearest kaciegayle and the lovely Allyangel. I also want to mention the sweet Yuki, who wanted their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that when I say football, I meant soccer to the Americans! :)  
> Also 'bat' (short for 'batty man') is a stupid and disrespectful term people in my country uses instead of f*g. Because of the recent controversy with Dom, I didnt want to use that particular word.
> 
> That's all from me. Enjoy :)

“I mean I’m not against a damsel in distress and Lana is cute and all but give me a Lois any day! How blind could Clark be to choose Lana over Lois, I would never understand. She’s so much hotter and badass, not to mention legs for days.” Magnus was passionately discussing with him as they walked through the corridor in the direction of their next class.

“Magnus, you can literally talk about this with any of our other friends and get their opinion. I cant contribute here. You picked the one person not interested in the female species.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

“I know but none of them are you and it’s you I want to talk to dummy, obviously.” He said with mock annoyance, a smile forming on his lips.

“You’re such a sap.” Alec playfully knocked shoulders with him as they broke out in laughter.

“Are you sure you dont want to try out for the football team with me?” he asked, blinking his eyes deliberately at Magnus.

“Put away those demon hazel eyes you brute.” He shoved Alec away by the face, causing a fit of laughter again. “Nah. If I join, who’s going to cheer for you embarrassingly loud from the stands?” he smirked.

“Seriously Mags. This will cut up our hanging out time.” His tone was sombre. 

“I’m sorry Alexander.” He patted his arm. “Football has always been yours and Jace’s thing. From this year, I want to focus on my art. Dont worry about our hanging out time, we will always make time for each other okay.” 

“Okay.” He sighed.

“Besides, we could rotate spending the weekend at each other’s like usual.” Magnus reminding him, easing the worry on his mind tenfold.

Suddenly someone pushed Magnus from behind. If it wasn’t for Alec standing close to him, he would have surely hit the ground hard. Alec wrapped his arms around his stomach to stabilize him.

“Watch where you’re walking sparkles..” Jonathan sneered, giving Magnus a once over, lips curled in distaste at the glitter on his jacket and the flawless make up he wore. Clearly this jackass had no taste, Alec thought. Magnus looked perfect to him.

“You’re the one who needs their eyes checked, Morgenstern.” Alec let go of Magnus and took a threatening step towards the jerk.

“What, you have to fight your girlfriend’s battles, Lightwood. He cant stand up for himself.” He mocked, hands raised in fake surrender.

Magnus snorted while Alec laughed. “I’m actually doing you a favour. You know he’s been taking Muay Tai and Kick Boxing classes since he was a kid right. He would have your sorry ass knocked out in five seconds flat.” 

“Well two seconds but who’s counting.” He winked at his friend.

“Oh, you think this is funny, dont you?” jerk was losing his cool.

“I mean your face is highly amusing to me so I guess, yes, I do think this is funny.” Magnus replied, arms crossed.

“My mother told me to not hit girls but I dont think a bat like you counts.” His smile gave them a slimy feeling all over, it was gross.

“Excuse me?” Alec straightened up and before anyone could react, he punched Jonathon square in the jaw knocking him flat on his ass. It was glorious, Magnus was proud.

“What the fuck Lightwood!” he grabbed his injured jaw, the area was already turning blue black. “If you love him so much, why dont you just marry him.” 

“I just might do that some day. And if or when I do, it’ll be none of your goddamn business.” Alec’s expression, deadpan. 

“Also, it’s completely legal now. So there goes the sting of your supposed insult. I could reserve you as the flower girl if you want.” Magnus added draping am arm across Alec’s shoulder.

“Really? Izzy is not going to be happy about that.” Alec spoke to him, completely ignoring the jackass next to them.

“You idiots are weird. I’m outta here.” Jonathon muttered, pushing between them and scurried away as quickly as he could.

Magnus was about to shout a smartass comment after him, but Alec slapped his hand over his mouth preventing his awesome one-liner.

“Come on Alexander. I had a really good one too! Wanna hear it?” his eyes brows raised, sinisterly.

“No. Let’s get to class before we’re late.” He pulled his easily distracted best friend in the direction of where they needed to be. 

Alec was silent, his mind going over the conversation multiple times, analysing it from all angles. Did Magnus picked up that he admitted wholeheartedly to wanting to marry him. Until this point he maintained his facade of the best friend and nothing more..but he really wanted something more. What if Magnus didn’t reciprocate his feelings, what then? And as cliché as it sounded, he didn’t want to ruin their life long friendship.

He felt a hand on his arm rubbing soothingly up and down. “What’s running through your mind Alexander?” he asked, the concern clear with every bone in his body. In that moment he just knew. He knew Magnus loved him the same way. How could he be so stupid? Magnus was his best friend, he knows him inside out. He sees how he interacts with everyone and Alec had always been special because he treats Magnus the exact same way.

“Okay. So you know how I said that I just might marry you, well that wasn’t a joke really. I mean not now, far from now when we’re like adults because we’re still in school and stuff. I mean you’ve been an important part of my life for a long time and I just can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore. I associate you with happiness and love and everything good in this world. You’re the kindest, amazing, most loving person and I always wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way and wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore. But I love you and I really needed you to know that. You can stop me at any point here.” He looked at Magnus through hooded eyes.

“Nuh uh. You’re cute when you ramble.” He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, smiling as Alec spoke.

“I hate you.”

“No you dont. You looove me. Wanna know how I know that?”  
“How?”

“Because I love you too.” He replied simply, like it was obvious.

“Well I can’t say I blame you. I am loveable.” He retorted. The relief was instantaneous. The tightness in his chest evaporated with his doubt. 

“Shut up and kiss me dummy.” Magnus was already pulling him impossibly close.

“Yes sir.” He whispered out right before closing the remaining distance. It should not have been a surprise to know that their bodies fit perfectly together. The first touch of their lips was electric, gliding beautifully against each other in this wet embrace. Alec tilted his head to deepened the kiss, the world around them disappearing. Magnus hummed in approval against his lips, pulling him even closer. Alec was completely lost in this wonderful bliss, his body singing like a choir.

“Lightwood, Bane! No making out in the hall way!” Coach Garroway scolded them fondly, tearing them apart.

“We’re sorry Coach.” He tried to look apologetic but he couldn’t get rid of the smile on his lips.

“Just so we’re clear Coach. We’re not sorry for the kiss, just for doing it in the hallway.” Magnus inserted.

“Yes Bane, I gathered that. Congratulations but save it for after school please. Get to class.” He walked off.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” he chuckled turning again to face him.

“Nope. I lost a really good one against Jerk Face Morgenstern so I had to make up for it.” He said proudly, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

He stepped closer to Alec again, hands gripping his biceps. “Alexander, just to make sure we’re clear. I love you like more than a friend. You’ll always be my best friend but now you’re just something more.” He said softly, a rare shy moment.

“So like boyfriends?” he smiled, gripping Magnus by the hips.

“Boyfriends.” He confirmed. They were leaning in again when a throat cleared unnecessarily loud behind them. They turned to see Coach passing again with a file in his hand, eye brow raised in question and mouth open to reprimand them.

“Oh Look at the time. We have to go. You look lovely today Coach! Bye.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and they ran ahead through the hallway. They could hear the distant, “No running in the hallway,” so they slowed down and continued hand in hand to class. They manoeuvred their chairs closer for duration of the day.

 

“I have an idea.” Alec said, after school in the way to the car. “How about we consider our movie date later as our first official date? We could get a dinner after at Taki’s.” 

“I would love that.” He replied. “Is this weird how not weird this is?” he asked as an after thought.

“No, not weird at all.” He reassured. Magnus didn’t need to explain what he said. They were on the same wave link.

The car ride to the Lightwood’s house was its usual chaos. Everyone telling Robert about their day at the same time while he patiently drove trying to grasp the conversation. Honestly, he didn’t understand half of the words they were using but he nodded any ways.

Magnus and Alec were the last to enter the house. Izzy and Jace had already went up to their rooms. They met Maryse in the dining room, helping Max with his home work. She took one look at them and smiled, like she knew somehow. She said nothing, she was giving them the time and privacy to reveal their status on their own time.

They ran up to Alec’s room to finish their assignments as quickly as they could so they would make it in time for the movie. Luckily the theatre was a few blocks away. They made it barely on time, managing to buy some snacks and rush to their seats.  
Magnus would not be able to explain what the movie was about. They spent half of the time staring at each other and giggling like the love sick teenagers they were. The other half of the time was spent making out and getting accustom to being physically intimate, well as intimate as they could be in the theatre. 

Their favourite restaurant Taki’s was packed so they ended up buying their food and fingers intertwined, they strolled home.  
“Let’s take the scenic route.” They walked pass the park and their elementary school. It was still daylight and the school was open. An array of cars were in the car park including their previous teacher’s.

“Want to check it out and see if Miss Loss is still there?” Magnus asked.

“Yea. Let’s go.”

They found her in the same class they first met. She sat at her desk busily grading papers. She had her box of food on the desk, taking a bite occasionally. Alec knocked on the door to get her attention. “Hey Miss Loss.” They greeted when she looked up. Her face broke out into a huge smile.

“Look at you boys. You’ve both grown into such handsome gentlemen.” She hugged them. “What brings you on this side of the block?” she returned to her chair, looking up at them.

“We came back from the movies and was headed home to have dinner.” Alec raised the bag to show her.

“We saw the place open and decided to come say Hey.” Magnus finished.

“Thank you boys. It’s really nice to see you. I would love to chat but I have a stupendous number of papers yet to grade.” She sighed tiredly.

They shared a look. Magnus indicated to Alec, tilting his head in her direction the pointing to the food.

“Um Miss Loss. Can we have our dinner here? If we go home, our pot stickers would be ambushed. We’ll be quiet, we promise.” They gave her their best innocent smiles.

“I appreciate the company.” She admitted. “I will always welcome two of my favourite students.” She smiled before diving into her work.

They found their old desk. Moving away the little chairs, they carefully spread out the food on the table for minimal spillage. Sitting on the floor, they ate on comfortable silence.

“As first dates go, this has to be on the top ten unique.” Alec said softly to him, trying to not disturb Miss Loss.

“We have never been the regular and predictable types Alexander. Besides I’m actually happy we are having our first date at the exact spot where we first met.” Magnus replied, resting his hand atop Alec’s on the desk. He scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. Magnus gently dropped his head on Alec’s shoulder.

It was an unconventional first date but it was meaningful and perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun with this chapter. Part 5 already in the works on when their realized their feelings for each other. Hit me up with anymore prompts if you guys want to. :)
> 
> Till the next one! Xoxox


	5. Malec's first crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the first time they realize their feeling for each other"
> 
> "Alec and Mags first realise that they like each other"
> 
> Chapter suggestion from my lovies Yuki and Allyangel.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It started off as a normal day for Alec. He woke up, bushed his teeth, took a shower and got ready for school. His parents usually have to pry his younger siblings out of their beds to start the day. But he was always excited to go to school. More time to spend with his best friend in the whole wide world. The only bummer is that they didn’t have all the same classes this semester.

When his mother dropped them off, he hurried to meet Magnus, who was already waiting for him by the school entrance.  
“What took you so long?” he asked as they walked into the school.

“Mom had to drag Jace downstairs. He stayed up playing video games again and couldn’t wake up.” He replayed the morning events for Magnus.

“Oh I wish I was there.” He laughed. They reached Magnus’ class, Alec’s was three doors down.

“I cant believe we don’t have the same schedule.” He pouted. Students were already filing in.

“I know. Hopefully we’ll be back together next semester.” Alec replied sadly. “See you at lunch?” 

“For sure.” He smiled and then he disappeared into the room, leaving Alec lingering for a second before heading to his own class. At least Lydia would be there for him to sit next to.

The time dragged out. Alec rushed out as soon as he heard the bell for lunch. He walked briskly towards the lunch room. He wanted to run but he was afraid of being reprimanded. 

He was almost to the lunchroom, when he heard it. Magnus stood in the hallway talking to someone from his previous class. Alec didn’t notice the girl, he was too busy staring at Magnus. The girl said something to him and he started to laugh, his head tilted back and his arms wrapped around his stomach. Alec had seen Magnus laugh countless times before but this time seemed different somehow. Maybe it was because Alec hadn’t seen him all morning and was missing being with him all day.  
Suddenly he felt sick, his tummy hurt and his world felt like it was spinning. He didn’t notice when Magnus walked up to him. All the pain disappeared when Magnus grabbed his arm and asked if he was okay. He forced a smile and pretended everything was as it usually was.

It wasn’t until he arrived at home, that the feeling came back to bother him. He found his mother at the table with her laptop out and a couple of papers scattered across the table. 

“Hey mom. Can I ask you something?” he pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

“Sure honey. What’s up?” she dropped the paper in her hand and closed her laptop to give him her full attention.

“Um. I don’t feel to good. My hands are clammy and my chest hurts. My ears burn. I feel like butterflies are in my stomach. And I think I have a fever.” He rambled out. She frowned in worry and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. It was normal temperature. She tried under his neck, normal as well. 

“Oh my. What brought all this on you?” she hope she could help him understand what was going on since he didn’t actually have the flu. This means feelings were involved.

“Nothing.” He muttered.

“Alexander.” He sat up straighter at the use of his name.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll tell you. Um. Well.” He sighed. “Magnus was talking to a girl from his class and she made him laugh. He looks really nice when he laughs and it sounds nice too. I mean I heard him laugh all the time but this time was different. I was thinking about how cool he is and then I started to feel like this. What’s wrong with me mummy??” he was almost on the verge of tears at his unknown aliment. That was the only reason preventing her from smiling.

“Hmm.” She pretended to think about it for a moment. “It seems that you have developed a crush on Magnus.” 

“What? What does that mean? Am I going to die?” he looked panicked.

“No honey. It simply means you like him more than just a regular friend.” She ruffled his hair and kissed his temple to calm him down.

“Well off course I do. He’s my best friend.” His oblivious expression made her chuckle then.

“It means you like him even more than that. You would want to hold his hand and give him hugs and kisses.” She explained to him gently.

“You mean like you and dad?” he was beginning to understand what was happening.

“Something like that.” She smiled.

“Ooh.” He slumped back on his chair.

 

It was so unfair they weren’t in the same classes. He missed Alec dreadfully. He did have friends with him but no one could take Alec’s place. It was Friday and that’s when they would go to Magnus’ house to watch their favourite show and hang out uninterrupted. He was so excited, his mother was going to make chicken nuggets for them.

This was their last class for the day. The bell rang and their were packing up.

“Hey Alec.” A girl’s voice called out, drawing their attention to the door. “Do you want to come over my house later to finish our project?” she walked closer to them.

“Sorry Lydia. Magnus and I already have plans.” He replied looking a bit disappointed. Magnus knew how excited he was to make this project.

“Okay. Maybe next time.” She was walking away.

Magnus pulled his arm turning him around to face him. “It’s alright Alec. Go ahead. We will catch up when you get back.” He encouraged

“Are you sure?” he looked torn and doubtful. 

“Yea I’m sure.” He smiled and pushed him in the direction of his friend almost at the door.

“Okay. See you later then.” He waved “Hey Lydia, wait up.”

His great mood was diminished when he headed home. His mother was in the kitchen when he walked through the door.  
“Mama, I’m home.” He called out and quickly ran to his room before she saw his sour expression. It wasn’t long after, he heard the knock on his door. She opened it and sat on the bed next to him.

“Hi sweet pea. Are you feeling alright?” she asked gently.  
He nodded.

“Where’s Alec?” she looked around. He usually greeted her when they came home.

“At a friend’s house finishing a project.” He frowned looking at his toes.

“Is that why you’re sulking in your room all alone.”

“I’m not sulking.” He crossed his arms with a seriously sulking look on his face.

“If you say so sweetheart.” She prodded gently.

“I mean we always spend every Friday together watching our favourite show. I’m not mad or anything. The project is important to him and he was really excited to do it. And I know if he knew I was upset he would not have gone with her for sure. But I couldn’t do that to him. I’m just sad because it’s the first time in years we’ll miss watching the show together. I know I’ll see him after but I guess I just miss him, that’s all.” He stepped over his words trying to get them all out at once. She smiled, her little baby was getting older.

“Honey do you have feelings for Alec?” she asked gently, trying to hide her smile.

“What? No! Why would you ask that Mama? He’s my best friend.” He was outraged.

“Yes I know. But would you be this upset if this situation was happening to any of your other friends?” she asked.

“No, I guess not.” He admitted defeat. “Alec is really important and special to me.” He said softly, not raising his head.

“Then you already have your answer but I’m going to leave you to think about that for a bit.” She patted his knee and kissed his forehead before leaving him in his thought.

It wasn’t long after she fried all the nuggets and cleaned the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Mama Bane!” Alec greeted her, slightly out of breath, like he was running.

“Hello Alec.” She opened the door to let him in.

“Is Magnus in his room?” he looked concerned, waiting for her response.

“Yes he is my dear.” She smiled and patted his cheek. 

“Oh thank God. I thought I would miss it! We haven’t missed an episode yet.” She noticed the huge grin on his face.

“Have fun.” She gave him the food to carry up for them to enjoy.

“Thank you!!” he kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs to Magnus’ room.

 

She picked up the phone and dialed when she heard the door close again.

“Hello.”

“So remember the conversation you had with Alec recently.” She said.

“Yes….” 

“I may or may not had the same conversation with Magnus just now.” 

“I knew it!” Maryse cheered on the line making her laugh. “We’re going to be in laws some day.” She said excitedly.

“I know. They’re so cute being each other’s first crushes and everything.” She crooned. “You think they would admit it soon?”

“Probably. They don’t know how to keep secrets from each other to save their lives.” Maryse laughed.

“That’s true. I have a feeling this is going to become a love that will last.” She said wistfully. 

“Without a doubt.” Maryse agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh fun times ahead! I'm already booked on the next three chapters. :) thank you so much for your awesome prompts and comments. Keep them coming.
> 
> This have actually unclogged me somewhat that i have started writing Capable of Feeling again so thank you soo much everyone! *hugs*


	6. Third POV of Malec's relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "other people observing malec kinda marveling about how IN LOVE they are; some maia and magnus friendship (bonus points for a malec cameo, but not necessarily malec centered)"
> 
> "Maia meets Malec"
> 
> Chapter suggestions from the awesome wizardprice and the amazing IamGekki.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

  
_**JACE** _

Jace was scared the moment he was adopted by the Lightwoods. He didn’t know what kind of life was awaiting for him in the future. He soon found that he was afraid for nothing. After living and becoming a Lightwood for years now, he couldn’t imagine life without them. He couldn’t remember what his life was before he met his new parents and siblings. Also he figured out early on that with Alec came Magnus. They were a package deal.

  
For the most part they got along great. Majority of their discourse were jokingly overly exaggerated, mainly for the title of Alec’s best friend. Once when they were younger, he asked Alec about it.

  
“Magnus is my best friend. He will always be my best friend. And he was here first. But you’re my brother Jace. I just love you guys differently, that’s all.”

  
Jace was not surprised when they began dating. They tried to keep it a secret for a while but Jace could tell something was up. For one, Alec would smile a lot more than he usually would. He was more confident in everything he did. He had a skip in his step when he walked. Jace was extremely happy for his brother. He deserved all the happiness in the world and who better than Magnus.

  
When they were trying out for the football team, he half expected him to join them.

  
“Where’s Magnus?” he asked when Alec entered the gym by himself.

  
“Oh he’s working on an art project he had due.” He replied.

  
“He’s not joining the team?”

  
“No, why would he?” Alec was genuinely confused, like Jace had grown another head.

  
“Well you guys cannot survive without each other.” He somewhat teased.

  
“Shut up.” He playfully pushed him away. “I can so too survive without Magnus! I just dont ever want to, I guess.” He said softy. “Anyway, he wanted to focus on his art and he said football is our thing.” He indicated between himself and Jace.

  
“Oh. That’s cool.” Jace had a new found appreciation for Magnus. He was pretty cool after all.

 

This was it, this was their most important game, the final. If they win this, their school team would be the champions of their state. Alec was under the most pressure being the captain and goal keeper. Jace could see the nervousness in his movement. He tried to reassure him but nothing he said was working.

After begging Coach, he found and dragged Magnus into the locker room, sending him in Alec’s direction.

  
The Alec that emerged on the field later was completely opposite of the Alec he left inside. He held his head high and led them to glorious victory. The crowd cheering loudly for them, Magnus and Izzy most of all. Jace scored 3 out of the 5 goals, whilst Alec made both saves that came his way.

  
They had a moment of team victory before their classmates bombarded them. Izzy ran straight to him for a hug. He turned in time to see Magnus running towards Alec, his arms already opened waiting for him. The huge grin on his brother’s face as his boyfriend leapt into his arms, Jace wished he could see him this happy all the time.

 

  
_**MAIA** _

Magnus was the first friend Maia made when she transferred to the new school. She was late for her first class and was hurrying to reach. Then someone bumped into her, causing her to drop all the books she held. Cursing she knelt to pick them up, expecting the person to walk away. She was surprised to see a manicured hand in her peripheral with the remaining of her books.

  
“Um thank you.” She looked up to meet kind golden eyes, neatly lined with black eyeliner.

  
“You’re welcome. I’m sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He smiled sheepishly.

  
“That’s okay. I wasn’t watching either so I guess we’re even.” She returned her smile. “I’m Maia. Maia Roberts.” She held out her free hand.

  
“Nice to meet you Maia Roberts. The name is Magnus Bane.” He shook her hand. “First day?” he looked at her schedule sympathetically.

  
“Yea. I have Lit first and I am so late.” She said.

  
“Ah. I hate to tell you that you were hurrying in the wrong direction. Lit class is this way.” He pointed in the opposite direction.

  
“You have to be kidding me!” she groaned in frustration.

  
“Don’t worry my dear. My business class is in the same block. Come on, I’ll show you.” They walked and chatted in the correct direction. She learned he wanted to open up his own company some day but also be an artist. He was extremely brilliant and amazing company. He listened to her talk about her dreams of being a marine biologist with no judgement, only encouragement.

  
She also learned his best friend was his boyfriend, Alexander. His face would light up when he spoke about him. She could help but smile as he got animated talking about his boyfriend. He was completely smitten. She didn’t know Magnus well yet and she never met this Alexander but she was glad for his presence in Magnus life. The warmth of his words had a calming effect on her. By the time she arrived at her designated classroom, her nerves were almost all gone.

  
At lunch she heard Magnus call her name. He was strolling towards her, holding hands with another boy she assumed to be his Alexander. He was a few inches taller than Magnus and actually really good looking as well. They made a cute couple.

  
“Maia.” He smiled when they caught up to her.

  
“Hey.” She greeted.

  
“Meet my Alexander. This is my friend Maia I told you about.” He introduced.

  
“Hey.” She said.

  
“Hey.” He responded, held out his hand for a fist bump. She laughed as she returned the gesture.

“Call me Alec though. Only Magnus insist on call me Alexander.” He rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend.

  
“Dont be rude.” He gasped in mock outrage. “Besides you love it when I call you Alexander.” He teased.

  
“I really do.” They shared a loving smile.

  
Some people tend to exaggerate when talking about their feelings for another person. But as Maia watched the two boys interact, all the doubts she may have had, vanished in that moment. And having gotten to know them better over the years, it had only been reinforced to the love that they shared. Maybe one day she would have a love like that.

 

 

  
_**IZZY** _

Since Izzy was a little girl, she knew the relationship between her big brother and his best friend was something special. She had never seen anyone with that honest and understanding friendship they had. Even when they – unsurprisingly - began dating, the essence of their relationship never changed. The only difference was they made out all the time and the flirting, which was sickeningly cute. But she was happy to know that they were happy.

  
She always loved Magnus as a friend. They had so much in common as well. He could make time to hang out with just her sometimes, teaching and helping her with make up and wardrobe. He treated her like her own person and not like Alec’s annoying little sister. She knew no one would love her big brother like he would and vice versa.

  
She didn’t fully understand the significance of their bond until a specific day she would never forget.

  
Izzy and Max were at home with their parents. Jace and Alec were still at school for football practice. The phone rang and her mother got up to answer it. She heard her mother cried out and her father rushed to console her.

  
Max pulled at her clothes. “What’s going on Izzy?” he asked in a scared tone she felt.

“ I don’t know.” She replied sincerely. Maryse was crying now, sobbing in Robert’s chest while he spoke on the phone for a bit before putting it down. He squeeze her by the shoulders.

  
“We have to be there for him, Maryse.” He kissed her hair. She nodded and wiped away her tears. “I’ll drop you guys off and pick up Alec and Jace.”

  
Their were ushered into the car. Izzy learned that Magnus’ parents got into an accident and were in critical condition. The hospital called the Lightwoods because they were the emergency contact. Magnus was in the car at the time but he came out without injury.

  
They found him easily in the waiting room when they arrived at the hospital. He sat with his head in his hands. Maryse immediately went over to him with Izzy and Max close behind. She pulled him into a hug but Magnus’ hands were dead at his side. He smiled politely and told her was okay.

  
Izzy was afraid to move closer to him. Not because she was scared of him but he seemed too calm and collective for what happened. She fought that feeling though, she needed to be there for her friend. She walked closer to him when her mother left to find the doctors.

  
“Are you okay Magnus?” she asked carefully.

  
“Yea Izzy. I’m okay.” He side hugged her quickly before crossing his arms. She remembered thinking how amazing and strong he was despite the situation.

  
Maryse returned soon followed by Robert with Jace and Alec. They all rushed to Magnus, surrounding him, ensuring he was doing fine. But Alec stayed behind.

  
Izzy was silently observing her brother observing the scene. While everyone else hovered, Alec stood apart watching Magnus, gauging his reactions, clearly seeing something no one else was. Magnus kept repeating he was fine and politely smiling at everyone, like nothing was wrong. Then their eyes met and Izzy felt like everyone else was gone in that moment.

  
She watched, what felt like in slow motion, her brother finally walked towards Magnus. He gently pulled him away from everyone and wrapped him in a tight secure hug. He said nothing, just rubbed his back soothingly and simply held him. That’s when Magnus finally let go.

Izzy was standing close enough to hear his soft cries, then his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, fisting the material of his jacket at the back, holding on for his dear life.

  
“I don’t know what to do Alexander. I want to be strong so no one will worry about me, but I’m so scared. I can’t lose them, I just can’t.” He choked out through the tears.

  
“I’m here baby and I’ll be your strength. We’re all here for you no matter what happens. Everything is going to be alright.” Alec said softy to him, kissing his hair.

  
Everyone looked on in amazement. They eventually left the boys embracing to give them some semblance of privacy. She was amazed. Her brother didn’t have to ask what Magnus needed, he just knew.

  
In that moment, Izzy knew with all her heart, that they were meant to be. She could only hope to have a love like that someday.

  
Eventually the doctor came out to let them know that the Banes were in stable condition and both of them should have a speedy recovery.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying these drabbles! I didnt mean to make Izzy's one angsty but it was a concept i just couldnt let go off!
> 
> Thank you for all the awesome prompts! I am booked till chapter 9 with a maybe on 2 smut chapters. But still hit me up of you have any suggestions. :)
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxoxox


	7. A Malec Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They want to marry each other...... which they could do if you fancy a foray in to the future..... proposals, engagement parties (drunk, no filter Alec is always fun), wedding night..."
> 
> Chapter suggestion by my dear Allyangel. Please note this is just the proposal. But I do plan on writing the rest of the prompt in a future chapter!
> 
> Enjoy.

“Psst Maia.” She heard a voice called out as she grabbed the door handle to her office.

“Why are you hiding around my office Magnus?” she peered around the corner to see her friend with a huge grin.

“I need to talk to you.” He said, looking around.

“So, could you call me like a normal person?!”

He gave her a ‘really’ look. “You expect too much from me my dear.”

She laughed, “Never mind then. What’s so important that you had to fake stalk me at work.” They entered her office.

“I need your help!” he gracefully sat down.

“Oookay. What do you need?” she was intrigued, sitting next to him.

“I want to ask Alexander to marry me.” He smiled shyly.

“Really?! Congratulations. Its about damn time.” She hugged him.

“Hush you.” He looked at her with big innocent eyes. “So, will you help me? Pleeeeease.”

“Off course I’ll help you idiot.” She laughed when he hugged her again.

“You know I have to tell Gretel about this right.?”

“Yes. No secrets from your girl. The more the merrier.” He smiled.

“I am free for the next couple hours. Tell me what ideas you have.” They sat and planned for the next couple hours. It would need some more fine tuning but the plan was getting there.

“You’re a life saver Maia.” She walked him to the door. “Thank you so much for helping me with this. Run the plan with Gretchen and let me know.”

“Any thing and any time for you Magnus. I’ll call you when I speak to her.” She promised, hugging him and watching him walk away.

 

The day was finally here. Magnus was so nervous but with the help of his dear friend Maia and her girlfriend Gretel, they had everything ready and waiting. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to include Izzy and Jace in his plans, but he knew they would be too excited and Alec would begin to suspect something was up. He wanted him to he completely surprised.

They would usually do something together for their anniversaries. Today was their 10-year anniversary. After all this time, their love had never diminished. Magnus is still as in love with Alec as he was 10 years ago, maybe even more so with life experiences. He told Alec he already made plans for them and all he had to do was to show up. Off course Alec complained, he didn’t want Magnus to overexert himself when they could share the work. But Alec could never deny his love, so he reluctantly agreed.

He received a message from Magnus that morning to prepare for his surprise in the afternoon. He couldn’t concentrate for the entire day in anticipation of later. He hurried home to their apartment. He greeted the doorman only to be handed a neatly folded piece of paper. “Mr. Bane left this for you this morning.”

He gently opened the note to see his boyfriend’s beautifully scribble in his favourite purple glitter ink pen.

_Alexander, my love._

_You have an exciting hunt ahead of you. Find all the clues and a surprise will be waiting for you at the end. Hope you have as much fun playing as I had planning. Your next note will be at the entrance._

_Forever Yours, Magnus. Xoxo_

He grinned as he ran to the elevator. Reading the note again before pocketing it.  He found the second note taped to their front door.

_I have a feeling you ran here. This is where our lives together began. The day this apartment became ours was one of the happiest days of my life. Your next clue is the first piece of furniture we christened when we officially moved in, instead of unpacking. Good times. ;)_

Dropping his bag and shedding his shoes by the door, he went straight for the couch, laughing. He picked the third note off the cushion.

_“Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not.” No context needed. ^_^_

He found the forth note nestled in his favourite coffee mug. He was having a blast with this.

  _Your next clue is in the room they say magic happens. Judging by my sore muscles, magic certainly did happen recently. Xoxox_

He instinctively rubbed his bum, massaging his own sore muscle. The memories of this morning were already on his mind but when he pushed open their bedroom door, his gaze immediately fell on the unmade bed. He couldn’t wait to see Magnus after this, taste his lips, feel his warmth. He searched the bed and found the fifth note under his pillow.

_Remember our five-year anniversary? Your next clue is the article of clothing I wore to greet you home…. Fyi the ONLY article of clothing I wore._

He found his sixth note stuck to his favourite green sweater. He loved it even more when he was greeted by a naked Magnus wearing it, his amazingly long legs on display, his biceps wanting to rip out of the materials of the sleeves.

_Think of the room we can be clean and dirty at the same time. ;) Having fun my love? Only three more to go._

Just as promised, the seventh note was taped to the outside of the bathroom glass.

 

_You need to check the room where you taught me a great lesson I shall remember for the rest of my life. You though me how to deal with a client when maintaining a straight face while receiving the best blow job of my life under the desk. Who knew my Alexander was so kinky… I love it! Don’t worry, retribution will come soon._

He laughed, a hearty loud laugh, as he made his was to Magnus’ home office. He gently caressed the desk when he saw the eighth note atop of it. It wasn’t his fault Magnus bought a desk he could comfortably crouched under.

_Now you must dress warmly and leave the comfort of our home. Revisit our debauchery night where we were almost arrested for indecent exposure. Luckily the officer didn’t ask us to stand up, he would surely have realized that you were still in me. Naughty Naughty Alexander. Here’s to more fun times ahead. Xoxox_

There was a night he would never forget and hope his siblings and future kids never find out. Totally worth it though. The alcohol gave him additional confidence and Magnus looked too delicious. Home was too far away.

He grabbed his jacket and laced up his boots. He couldn’t reach the park bench fast enough. He sat on the bench to catch his breath. Turning to his side, he noticed the ninth note stuck to the hand rest.

 

_At last your hunt has finally come to an end. Meet me at the place where it all began. I’m waiting for you. Xoxo._

His heartbeat quickens the closer he got to the elementary school. He manoeuvred through the hallway easily until he found their old classroom. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

Magnus stood at their old desk, looking as handsome as ever, waiting for him with a loving smile. “You made it.”

He should have taken the scene before him but in that moment, he was solely focused on the man in front of him. When Alec regained movement of his limps, he walked towards Magnus and pulled him into his arms. “Ooof. Alexa...” his words were cut off when Alec’s lips descended on his.

“Hi. Happy anniversary.” He greeted breathlessly when they parted. “I missed you.”

Magnus caressed his cheek. “I could tell.” He chuckled. “I missed you too. Did you enjoy my notes?”

“I had a lot of fun, the stroll down our kinky memory lane wasn’t too bad either.” He joked making Magnus laugh.

“We do have many years ahead to make even more kinky memories.” He winked. Taking Alec’s hand, he sat down pulling him to sit down as well. All of their favourite foods and desserts were spread out on the table. His mouth was watering. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he saw the food. They chatted happily as they ate. Then they fed each other dessert. The atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful.

 

Sitting crossed legged, facing each other, magnus broke the comfortable silence. “We had some amazing firsts in our lives and relationship here. This is the place where we first met and our first date. We even celebrated our first anniversary here. There is nowhere more appropriate to me, to ask you what I need to.” He took Alec’s hands into his, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. “I love you so much Alexander. From the first day we met all those years ago till the day we die, I will continue to love you. I was lucky enough to find my soulmate in the first try. I know in my heart that you are it for me. I will never love any one as much as I love you. You are my first everything, Alexander and I would love for you to be my last everything.” Their hands were shaking now.

Alec had already figured out what was happening. But it didn’t stop the gasp when Magnus took out the black velvet box from his pocket. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the great honour of being my husband?” he opened the box to reveal a beautiful simple band, encrusted with three small diamonds.

“Yes. Oh God yes.” His voice cracked with emotion. He held his hand out for Magnus to slide the ring on his finger, perfect fit. they shared a meaningful embrace. Alec knew if he tasted Magnus’ lip now, he would not be able to stop.

After tiding up, they hurried home. Within minutes they were kissing, touching and shedding their clothes on the way to the bedroom, having a very thorough repeat of their earlier morning activities.

Some time later, when their hormone levels returned to normal and they lay cuddling in bed, Alec untangled from Magnus for a second to dig into the bedside table.

“I bought this for you recently but didn’t know when to give it you. I figured now is the absolute perfect time.”  he explained as he turned with a navy-blue ring box in hand.

” Is that what I think I is?”

“It would be unfair if only I wore a ring right.” He smiled and showed Magnus what was in the box. It was the most beautiful ring he ever saw. It was encrusted with diamonds all the way around, each diamond framed with elaborate etching.

“It’s beautiful Alexander.” He gazed at it in awe.

“Not as beautiful as you though.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“For you, always.” He took the ring out and held Magnus’ hand. “Magnus Bane, would you now do me the honour of being my husband?”

“Hmm.” He pretended to think for a moment before launching himself at Alec, straddling him and reminding them both of how very naked they were. “My answer is yes. In case it was unclear.” He smirked, wiggling a bit.

“You’re such a tease.” He smiled, sliding the ring unto Magnus’s finger. Throwing the box on the floor, he used both his hands to grab hold of Magnus’ ass holding him in place. “Ready for round two?”

“Oh Alexander, I’m hoping for ten rounds tonight to commemorate the occasion.” He teased before crashing their lips together. Needless to say, neither of them got any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this one! I included that little snippet with Maia at the beginning because i felt i didnt do enough to showcase the Maia and Magnus friendship requested in the last chapter. It's been bugging me and i was disapointed in myself for it. So i hope this makes up for that. :)
> 
> What you guys thought of kinky Malec? ;)


	8. Clary and Jace's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jace and Clary 1st date."
> 
> Chapter suggestion by the amazing, lovely, understanding and ever so patient Hazel!! Who i owe a Clace first date for months.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Izzy!” she didn’t look up from her book. She was lying on her stomach on the floor braced on her elbows studying, her yellow highlighter in her hand.

“Izzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy.” He was poking her ribs while repeating her name.

  
“Dammit Jace! What do you want?” she closed her text book and slapped his hand away, pulling out the music plugs from her ears.

  
“I need your help.” He slumped down next to her on the living room floor. “I want to ask Clary out but I dont know where to take her. I was going to ask Magnus but he’s busy.” He indicated to Magnus and Alec lying side by side on the couch making out, their long legs intertwined.

  
“Completely useless, those two.” He mumbled fondly.

  
“Yea.” Izzy agreed absentmindedly. “Did you have anything in mind?” he shook his head. “ _You_ are completely useless.” She sighed. “Okay so think about what she loves.”

  
“Well, she loves her art, obviously. Um she’s really into the Marvel movies. And she told me she wants to try paintballing.” He listed the most important ones he could think of off the top of his head.

  
“That’s great. And have you done any checks to see which is available?” she twirled her highlighter on the floor.

  
“Well Marvel movies are hers and Simon’s thing. There is a great art exhibit showing this Saturday morning and I can book the paint ball in the afternoon.” Izzy looked at him in disbelief.

  
“So why did you need me if you already had your plan?” she rolled her eyes.

  
“Because I needed some reinforcements, moral support. I’m really nervous Iz. I like Clary more than I’ve ever liked anyone. It makes me really nervous.” He admitted softy.

  
“You idiot.” She pulled him in for a hug. “You’re a great guy Jace and I’m not only saying that because you’re my brother and I’m obligated to.” She teased before getting serious. “Listen to me. Clary likes you a lot, she has since day one so you can be sure she’s just as nervous as you, probably even more. So brother, put on your big boy pants and take your girl out on the best date of her life.” She patted his back.

  
“Also she loves when you wear that green collared V-neck t-shirt.” Magnus interjected breathlessly from the couch before diving back for Alec’s lips.

  
“Thanks.” Jace deadpanned. “Can you guys take that to Alec’s room? Is there even a reason for the movie to be on at this point?”

  
“Don’t be a hater, Jace.” Alec smirked. He stood up off the couch and pulled Magnus into his arms, the latter wrapping his legs around his waist. “We’re going to bed. Don’t come a-knocking.” He waved as Magnus winked at them before disappearing.

  
“If I ever get like that, shoot me please.” He pleaded with Izzy.

  
“I dont know, I think it’s kinda cute.” She smiled.

  
“Nope. Dont want to know. I’m going to call Clary. Thanks Iz.” He kissed her cheek and ran to his room.

His hands shaking holding the phone by his ear.  
Her beautiful voice answered on the forth ring. “Hey Jace.”

  
“Hi.” He smiled. Awkward silence.

  
“Um Jace. Are you still there?”

  
“Oh yea. Sorry, I zoned out for a sec.”

  
“That’s okay. So what’s up?”

  
“Well I was wondering. Wouldyougonadatewithme?”

  
“What? Can you repeat that? I have no idea what you said. Sorry.”

  
“No I um rushed my words. What I said was would you go on a date with me?”

  
“Oh. Like a date date?”

  
“Yes Clary. Like a date date.”

  
“Okay. When?”

  
“This Saturday. I have something planned for the morning and afternoon.”

  
“Um okay. That sounds nice. I would love to go on a date with you Jace.”

  
“Really? I mean cool. Well see you Saturday. I’ll pick you up around 10.”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Okay. My mum is calling me so I’ll talk to you later.”

  
“Yea. Later.” Well that was smooth, he thought to himself. Oh God, she said yes. He was going on a date with Clary on Saturday. This is the greatest moment of his current life. He ran out his room. “Izzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy.”

 

Jace sat nervous in his father’s car. He just parked in front of Clary’s house. He unhooked his seatbelt and sat there until he got his pounding heart under control. Nervous energy humming within him with every step he takes towards the door. Clearing his throat, for reasons unknown, he finally knocked on the door.

  
Imagine his surprise when Coach Garroway answered, staring at him with a stern expression.

  
“Uh hey Coach.” Silence. “Okay. I’m here to pick up Clary.”

  
“I know.” He replied. He didn’t move for Jace to enter, he stood like an unmovable brick wall.

  
“Can you let her know I’m here?” a hard stare made him add a “please sir.”

  
“Lucian, can you stop scaring the poor boy and let him inside.” He heard Jocelyn’s voice.

  
He gulped as Coach continued to stare at him. He switched his weight nervously from leg to leg. Then Coach broke out in a sudden laughter. “Ha ha ha.” Jace laughed along unsure of what was happening.

  
“I’m just messing with you kid.” He slapped him on the shoulder. “Come on in. Clary is almost ready.” He led Jace to the Living room, where Jocelyn was busily painting on her canvas.

  
“Hello Jace. It’s nice to see you again.” She smiled from her station, putting the brush down on the table next to her.

  
“Hey Mrs. Fray.” He walked over to hug her. “Your painting looks awesome.” He commented at her almost finished sunset by a beach scene.

  
“Thank you. It needs a few finishing touches and I can ship it off.” She went back to painting as Clary walked down the stairs.

  
Jace was dumbfounded. He couldn’t look away as she entered the room. Wow, this girl agreed to go on a date with him. He was in awe, she looked beautiful. She wore a loose white top tucked into a black dress pants. Her make up was autumn inspired with oranges and browns. He did notice her giving him a once over, eyes lingering on chest exposed by the V-neck. He’s so going to hug Magnus later.

  
Luke flicked his chin up to close his open mouth. “Be cool man.” He said to Jace.

  
“Oh um you look beautiful Clary.” He said honestly. It wasn’t smooth like he would want but at this point he was too lost to care.

  
“Thank you.” She smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

  
“Ready to go?” he asked. She nodded and grabbed her bag. She walked over to hugged Luke and then kiss her mother on the cheek.

  
“You kids have fun.” Jocelyn said.

  
“But not too much fun.” Luke added as the door was closing.

  
“Where are we going?” she asked when they got in the car.

  
“You want the spoilers or keep it a surprise?” he turned to look at her for a moment.

  
“Please no. I’m sorry but I don’t like surprises. It gives me anxiety. Tell me please.” She looked at him with her pretty eyes.

  
“Okay. We’re headed for the art gallery now. And then I’m taking you to your first paint ball battle.” He needed to focus on the road.

  
“Really?” she gasped. “Thank you. I’ve been wanting to do both those things for a while now.” She was giddy with excitement.

  
He laughed. “You don’t have to thank me Clary. We’re on a date remember. It’s my genuine honour.” He reached for her hand, squeezing gently. When he was about to pull away, she kept hold of it, smiling shyly.

  
Jace had to admit, he didn’t know much about art. He couldn’t draw to save his life. But to see the joy radiating off Clary and the constant smile on her face when they arrived made all this worth it. She grabbed his hand and took him through the exhibit explaining what each piece was about and telling him her interpretation. It was amazing witnessing this through the eyes of someone else. He enjoyed every minute of it.

  
After the art gallery, they stopped to get a quick snack on the way to paint ball.

  
They choose the easiest course to begin with. He taught her how to use and aim the gun properly.  
“Let the games begin. Who ever lands the first shot.” He told her as they ran in the opposite direction to each other to dive for cover. He easily won the first round but he noticed her observing him as they played.

  
He won the second round as well but it became more challenging. She actually almost got him really good a couple of times. She was a faster learner. He had experience on his side but she was smaller, more flexible easily dodging his attacks. He might need to change tactics.

  
He stayed crouched low, out of sight, listening carefully for her. He could hear her breathing getting closer and closer. Timing it perfectly, he sprang up from his hiding spot and fired. He smiled with sweet victory when his shot landed. It was short lived though. He felt a pinch on his stomach. Looking down he saw a red splat on his protected clad stomach.

  
“Gotcha.” He heard Clary laugh.

  
He looked up to see his shot landed on the partition with Clary partially behind it. She won.

  
“Congratulations young padawan. The student has surpassed the master. My work here is done.” He bowed making her laugh louder.

  
“Thank you, thank you.” She curtsey. They got the giggles when the met the guy at the desk to shed their gears.

  
“We need to do that again. We can bring everyone next time and divide into teams.” He could hear the excitement in her voice.

  
“You blood thirsty spitfire.” He teased, playfully nudging her with his shoulder. “Sounds like fun. You want to get something to eat before we head home?”

  
“Taki’s?” she suggested at once.

  
“Taki’s.” he agreed almost immediately.

  
It wasn’t as packed as expected so they decided to sit and eat there. She found a clear table at the back and slide in the booth. Jace took the seat across from her. He wanted to sit next to her but he also wanted to be able to see her.

  
“How are feeling about the finals?” she asked after they received their food and began eating.

  
“It’s a lot of pressure, mostly on Alec because he’s our captain but we’ve been training hard. I hope it’s an easy game. Our opposing team is one of the best in the state. I’m hoping to take all my nervous energy and channel it into my performance.”

  
“You guys will do great. You’re the leading goal scorer so far and Alec is the best goalie so I’m confident in you guys.” She smiled in encouragement.

  
“Thanks Clary. That means a lot.” His skin felt warm all over by her compliments. But enough about him. “How’s your project coming along? You figured out what to base your series on for class this year?” he took a bite of his food and waited for her response.

  
“I was thinking to illustrate the fall of Lucifer from heaven. I wanted to challenge myself with detailed historic backgrounds. But that might be too dark. Simon said I should make up a comic strip with my own characters. I don’t know. I’ll have to ask Magnus what he’s basing his on.” She paused to take a drink from her water. “You got any suggestions?”

  
“Maybe you can do it about important accomplishments of your life. Didn’t Mr. Carstairs say it’s going in your portfolio? So anyone reviewing it would have an idea who you are as a person. And I really like the Lucifer thing too. Its awesome, different and unique, just like you.”

  
Her gaze dropped to her food at the compliment. “I like your idea. I still have time so I will make a list of the ones I like and do a pros and cons to eliminate.” They continued the reminder of their meal with idle chatter.

  
Before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of Clary’s house. Jace fully understood the term ‘time flies when you’re having fun.’ He didn’t want this day to come to an end.

“I know you say to not thank you but thank you Jace. I had so much fun today. It was beyond amazing.” She kissed him, a sweet heartfelt kiss to the best date ever. He was surprised at first, but then his hand was in her hair returning the kiss.

  
“We should definitely do this again.” She whispered, her face so close.

  
“Definitely.” He pulled for gently for a second kiss, their lips moving together in perfect sync.

  
“Um I meant date but that works to.” She said breathlessly after they parted.

  
“Yea, I’d like that very much.” He smiled. She kissed his cheek this time, said goodbye and closed the door. His smile wouldn’t go away even after he got home.

  
Izzy, Alec and Magus were all spread out on the couch watching tv. They all turned to look at him. He slumped down next to Izzy. “I take it the date went well.” She poked him in the ribs.

  
“So well. She says we should do it again.” He sighed happily. “Oh thanks for the shirt advise Magnus. I owe you a hug.” He opened his arms in their direction.

  
Alec crawled on top of his boyfriend draping a leg over his waist. “Nuh uh. My Magnus. Get out own.” He said jokingly. Jace laughed and dove over them, hugging both of them. Soon after he felt Izzy pressed on his back joining the hug. They stayed like that until Magnus couldn’t take it any more. “Get off me Lightwoods.” Causing a fit of laughter.

  
Yup, today was a good day. Jace was pretty sure the smile never left his face even when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was my first not malec chapter ever. I'm pretty nervous and excited to hear what you guys think. Hazel my dear i hope i did you proud! I had to include the little fluffy Malec at the beginning and end. I'm a malec addict, i couldnt help myself. *hides face.*
> 
> Dont feel shy to leave me a comment or prompt if you like this so far. :) Till the next one. Xoxoxxo


	9. Simon's first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Simon's first day."
> 
> Chapter suggestion was made by the lovely IamGekki.  
> Enjoy. :)

Simon was excited for his first day of his new school. He was going to miss Clary dreadfully but he refused to wallow in despair. They spoke regularly and she will always be his best friend, no matter where life takes them, that would never change. He was sure of it.

He wasn’t too nervous as he entered the school. Simon never had a problem meeting new people and making friends. Sure he wore glasses and had a special love for star wars. Because of that, he was stereotypically classed as a nerd. But he made his own music, played his own instruments in his one man band, Rock Solid Panda, which had a pretty great following he might add. Besides he never considered himself as an introvert. He was actually more extroverted and social than introverted. 

This was a brand new day. He was going to be the best he could be to make his mom smile again. He hated seeing her sad and he couldn’t begin to imagine what she was going through, losing the love of her life. He wasn’t close to his dad so his death didn’t hit as hard as the regret of not doing anything to fill the gap between them. All he or anyone could do now is move forward. Find the positives and latch on to them. 

Excuse him for narrating his life out loud. Sometimes he likes to pretend he’s Peter Parker speaking to his viewers. Sue him for having an active imagination. Actually don’t sue him please. He couldn’t afford a law suit, not even an imaginary one. 

He found his class easily because he may have memorized his schedule before hand. He liked to be prepared. He walked into the class with all the confidence he felt. It was almost already full with students in groups chatting away, some sat by themselves looking awkward. He went to his teacher, Mr. Blackthorn, and introduced himself.

“Alright . Settle down.” Everyone scrambled to their seat. “We have a new student. Say good morning to Simon Lewis.” 

He received a wave of response. “Hi.” He waved back to no one on particular.

“Anyway, I’m putting you next to Lightwood, our top student. She’ll catch you up.” He handed Simon some print outs. “Lightwood, raise your hand. I’m pairing you with Lewis.” Simon turned to find the hand.

Okay he went on about being unfairly stereotyped earlier. But never in his life time did he expect the raised hand to belong to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. “Holy shit snacks.” He whispered.

“Language.” His teacher chastised him. “Stop ogling and get to your seat. Class begins now.” He smirked before turning to write on the board.

He walked slowly towards his seat in a dazed. “Hi Simon. Nice to meet you.” Her voice was as beautiful as she was. “I’m Isabelle but you can call my Izzy.” Yup, name totally suits her. This blows his mini crush on Clary he had when he was younger straight out the water.

“Hi. I’m Simon.” he held his hand out. She laughed as she took it.

“I know that already.” She flashed him a smile, his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh yea.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of head. He sat down unceremoniously. 

“Okay. So we’re currently on the human body, respiration to be exact. He’s going in depth with the similarities and differences in Breathing, The Gaseous Exchange and Respiration, and what happens in the lungs. But we have to start with plants first. That was at the beginning of the curriculum. You know what photosynthesis is right?” he nodded. “Great! Makes my explaining so much easier.” She said excitedly.

Isabelle was an amazing tutor. He was finished with an entire chapter by the time class ended. With her help, he’ll be up to date by the sixth class. He was packing up his things when someone approached their desk. He looked up in time to see a blond jock leaning on her desk as she stuffed her text books into her bag.

“Hey Iz. Walk with me to lunch please. Save me from the PDA.” He shuddered.

“Leave them alone.” She slapped him in the chest with her note book. “It’s unsurprising. I still don’t understand why they didn’t tell us.”

“I guess they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while. I understand that.” The blond said.

“Yea. As long as they’re happy.” She agreed. He had no idea what was going on but he didn’t want to intrude anymore.

“Thanks for the catch up Izzy. See you later.” He smiled politely, picking up him bag. 

“Do you have lunch now?” she asked. He was confused but nodded any way.

“That’s great. So do we. Oh this is my brother Jace. Jace, meet Simon. My new bio partner.” The blond, Jace held out his hand for a fist bump. He complied. 

 

He fell into step with them as they headed for the cafeteria, stopping only to offload at their lockers. 

“How the heck did they hide that for so long?” Jace said suddenly when they pushed through the double doors. He followed their gaze to two boys making out at a lunch table, their food forgotten in front of them.

“Beats me.” She replied. “That’s our brother Alec and his best friend slash boyfriend.” She explained.

"You can't miss them. Their lips are constantly fused together." Jace added teasingly, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Oh. Cool.” They joined the line with trays in hand.

Simon hand a feeling that he would make friends for life at this school, or at least he hoped so. He glanced at Izzy laughing at something Jace said, her hair brushing against his arm when she flicked hit off her shoulder. He really really hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore i became Simon when i wrote this. I think my crush for Izzy bled through a bit. Haha. I just added a hint of Sizzy because we dont see enough Sizzy. :)  
> Anyways hoped you liked this one! Leave me your prompts if you wanna read more.
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	10. Izzy failing to set Malec up on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Izzy trying to set Malec up and failing??"
> 
> Chapter suggestion by my pumpkin Jen Cullen. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Izzy watched her brother and his best friend share a laugh at one of their many inside jokes. They both waved at her before running up to Alec’s room. As the door closed, she couldn’t help but think about how happy they were when they’re together. She had an idea, all she needed was someone to discuss it with. She heard the television playing, so decide to start there.

“I need your help.” Izzy sat next to Jace on the couch in the living room.

“With what?” he replied absentmindedly, eyes glued to the television.

“I want to set up Alec and Magnus on a date. They are so into each other, it isn’t subtle anymore.” She sighed.

“Oookay. So why don’t you wait until they admit it?” he asked.

“That could take too long. They aren’t getting any younger.” She grumbled. 

“Iz they’re literal teenagers not middle aged men. Maybe they’re scared it’ll ruin their friendship if any thing goes badly.” He rolled his eyes.

“What, how and who made you this introspective?” she punched his shoulder lightly.

“I am as wise as I am good-looking. You guys just fail to notice.” He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Whatever. So are you going to help me or not?” she tucked both legs under her and turned to face him.

“Eh. I don’t have anything going on right about now. Talk to me.” He reduced the volume of the television to listen to her.

“We can lock them in a closet.” She suggested.

“Too cliché AND Alec is claustrophobic.” Jace shook his head.

“Right. Do you have any suggestions?”

“How about we send an army of ducks after Alec and then Magnus could swoop in and save the day and they have an epic make out scene with violins in the background and doves flying above..” he smiled, looking at some imaginary scene above her head.

“Um. What? Literally no one is afraid of evil lurking ducks apart from you Jace. And seriously, you need to ease up on the Lifetime movies.” She looked at him, questioning his sanity. 

“It’s a legit phobia Isabelle Sophia. I looked it up. Its called Anatidaephobia.” It was an ongoing argument that will never be resolved. “Don’t be hating on the LMN, there are actually some intriguing stories.” He said with conviction.

“Uh huh. I’m sure everyone would believe our vice captain and lead goal scorer is a secretly addicted to romance movies.” She teased. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me brother dear.” She said sincerely. She loved her siblings, all of them. She just wanted them to be happy. 

“I think I’m going to talk to Alec and then talk to Magnus and see how they feel before I do anything else.” She stood up and made her way upstairs and to Alec’s room.

“Good luck.” She heard Jace shout after her. She knocked on the door and heard a grunt reply. She carefully turned the knob and peered through. Izzy gasped, slapped her hands over her eyes until she tightly shut the door and then ran back down the stairs to the living room, her eyes burning with images she wished she could expel from her mind. 

“Way to go big bro.” she thought when her brain finally processed the visual information.

 

Magnus pushed Alec on the bed and crawled on top of him slowly - teasingly. Alec licked his lips in anticipating, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s. 

“I can relive your stress.” His lips hovered, waiting for permission.

Alec didn’t hesitate, he braced on his elbows and surged forward to fuse their lips together. Magnus gasped at the sudden contact. His hands caressing Alec’s neck lovingly before moving to grip his hair and respond to the kiss wholeheartedly. 

“On the bright side,” Magnus pulled away and pushed him flat on his back. “I can guarantee you are not going to die a virgin.” He smirked as he stripped of his shirt. Alec gulped dryly, eyes trailing down perfectly sculpted muscular chest and abdomen.

“Uh huh. I’m totally on board with that.” He finally locked gaze with Magnus before gripping the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head in one swoop. Now it was Magnus’ turn to be mesmerized. Pale hard abs with that delicious patch of black hair, created to draw your attention. He ran his fingers over it, smiling when the soft hairs tickled his palm.

Alec rocked his hips slightly, reminding them how intimately close they were. Magnus groaned at the contact.

“I believe I was about to make your dreams come through.” He teased, red kissed lips pulled in a smirk.

Alec didn’t answer with words. He wrapped his hands around the back on Magnus neck and gently pulled him down for another kiss. The room was heating up, pants were getting tighter, lips were swollen. Alec groaned at a particular gyrate that threatened to explode in his pants.

Neither of them heard the knock nor the door opening. 

 

“What did you find out?” Jace asked when she returned in a slight daze.

“Oh um. Nothing. They didn’t need our help after all.” She said softly, her brain still processing. She wondered why Alec didn’t tell them they were dating. Then again she was going to try and set them up so she kind of understood. She sighed, her head dropping on the back rest. She is going to cheer loudly when he finally decides to tell them about him and Magnus’ relationship.

“Told ya. Want to watch a Lifetime move with me? It’s a good one.” he nudged her side playfully, offering his snack. 

If you cant beat them, join them. She smiled taking a handful of popcorn he offered. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun..I could picture big bad Jace watching Lifetime movies, sniffing and wiping his tears. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave me a kudos or a comment, it makes my day. :)
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	11. Drunk Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "engagement parties (drunk, no filter Alec is always fun)"
> 
> Chapter suggestion by my snowangel Ally who needs a little sunshine! Xoxox

Alec and Jace were having their regular gym session. It was the only time the brothers could have their bonding time uninterrupted. With everything going on around them, it was nice to have this. After they were headed to the house the siblings share for a pre-engagement get-together with just their intermediate friends. 

“Come on brother. You’re getting married and we need to get you drunk.” Jace sat next to him on the bench.

“Please no.” he dropped the weights on the floor. He dug through his bag and pulled out a towel.

“It’s tradition for milestones.” His brother patted him on the back.

“It was embarrassing the last time.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Dude you got laid for like the entire night after the last time. Izzy and I had to leave to avoid being scarred for life.” Jace rolled his eyes fondly, pushing him by the shoulders.

“Oh yea. That was a great night.” He smiled and sighed.

“No no no. Don’t go down memory lane. We don’t have time. Save it for later.” He snapped his fingers to bring Alec back to the present.

“Clear the house in case. We might not make it to the Loft.” He joked.

“You guys need to move all your stuff over there for the sake of our sanity and eye sight. I’ve seen enough of both your naked asses to last me a lifetime. ” Jace retorted. 

“It’s not my fault I’m in a relationship with the most amazing man on the planet. He does have a nice ass.” Alec sighed dreamily.

“Come on man. Everyone’s waiting for us.” They laughed as they packed up and headed home.

 

They found Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maia and Magnus sitting around the living room various drinks on hand with lively music playing idly in the background. Magnus smiled brightly when they entered. He placed his drink on the table and walked towards them.

“Hot guy alert.” He called out. “Oh and Jace is here too.” He smirked and waved at Jace, who shook his head as he made his way to Clary.. Alec could tell his man was already slightly tipsy. He leaned to taste his lips. Yum, tasted like the cocktail he was drinking mixed something else that was uniquely Magnus. He wanted more, he needed more. He was becoming intoxicated with only kisses as he sucked Magnus’ tongue into his mouth.

“Hmmm.” Magnus groaned, a hand on Alec’s chest. “You know I have a weakness for you all sweaty and sexy. Makes me wants to eat you all over.” He said the words into Alec’s ear, all the blood threatening to rush downward. 

“I wouldn’t stop you baby.” He whispered back.

A throat cleared drawing their attention to five amused faces. “We’re still here, in case you guys forgotten. Never took you two for carnivores.” Maia was struggling to keep her laughter at bay, Simon next to her failed miserably. His hands clutched his sides trying to control the shaking of his body.

“Well I do like my meat.” Magnus winked as the blush spread across Alec’s face.

“Um I need to shower. Be right back.” With a quick kiss to Magnus, he ran to their bedroom causing another fit of laughter in his wake.

“Come on Magnus. Let’s dance.” Izzy grabbed hold of one of his hands as the girls dragged him to the living room. They were still there when Alec and Jace returned after cleaning up.

“Wow.” Alec had to admit, he should have paid attention to the amount he was drinking. But Magnus was looking like that and dancing like that, his brain short circuited. The sinful way his hips moved, his hands creating magic in the air, Alec was mesmerized. By the time Jace sat next to him at the mini bar, he was drunk and horny again. He turned his back on them to try and calm the tightness forming in his pants.

“Are you having a good time.” He asked, pouring himself a drink.

“Would have a better time with Magnus.” Alec mumbled in response. “The best time if we’re naked. Magnus is best when he’s naked.” He added as an afterthought. 

Jace took a sip at the wrong time. He coughed, hitting his chest before responding. “Dude your filter evaporates when you’re drunk man.” 

“It doesn’t. I think about these things all the time.” He defended, hugging his glass. “How lucky I am for finding my soulmate in the first try. I’m getting to spend the rest of my life with the man I’ve been in love with since ever I’ve known myself. I get to wake up to him everyday. He’s kind, caring, sweet, loving, gentle, understanding, badass and also gorgeous beyond belief. He chose me to be with. He could have anyone on the planet but he picked me. How did I get so lucky Jace?” his shoulders hunched as he hugged the class tighter.

“You’re both lucky to have found each other. I’m extremely happy for you. Magnus is an awesome guy.” His brother patted him on the back. He smiled at the gesture. He left the glass on the bar top and turned around.

 

“Hm my Magnus is the best. I wish everyone had a Magnus but not my Magnus because he’s all mine and I do not share my Magnus.” Alec sighed dreamily, his eyes glossed over but he could still find his fiancé in anywhere. Magnus was currently dancing with Izzy and Maia, Clary and Simon close by doing karaoke.

 

“Gotta go.” Alec got off the chair and purposely made his way to them. He moved behind his sexily dancing husband to be, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Hi.” He whispered into Magnus ear, to be heard over the music. 

“Hi.” Magnus reached over to caressing his cheek, turning slightly in Alec’s arms.

“You smell really good and I just needed to come over to investigate.” He said seriously.

“Investigate what my love?” Magnus was fighting back a smile.

“If you taste as good as you smell.” The words were spoken into his neck, a wet tongue flicked out for a taste, licking a small strip of delicious skin.

“And what is your deduction?” his hands tighten, grabbing a fist full of midnight hair to prevent from moaning out loud.

“You taste even better.” Magnus felt the smirk against his neck before the sucking motion returned.

“Hmm. I want to return the favour.” He grinded back to feel the evidence he needed to make a move.

“What’s stopping you?” Alec was too adorable. He looked at Magnus with his big beautiful brown eyes, blinking innocently at him.

“We’re not alone.” He reminded him with a smile and a kiss.

“Oh.” Alec took in his surrounding for a moment, somewhat surprised. He forgot they had company. It was only him and Magnus. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Gladly.” He pushed out of Alec’s arms, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards their bedroom.

“Every single time!” their friends watched them walk away hand in hand, occasionally stopping to make out heatedly, one pressing the other against a wall. Alec clumsily unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt while Magnus didn’t care, he grabbed hold of both ends and ripped Alec’s apart, buttons flying in every direction. 

“That’s so hot.” He said in awe for a moment before diving back in for Magnus’ intoxicating lips.

“On the bright side, we’re not staying in the same house as them tonight.” Jace said to Izzy. Thankfully his ‘innocence’ will live to see another day. Every one packed up and moved the party to Clary’s apartment before the waves of bedroom screams assaulted their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always hot for each other, those boys. Haha. Hope you liked this one. More fun Malec prompts coming soon. Stay tuned.
> 
> If you have anymore suggestions, I'm all ears. (That is such a weird expression. No one is just all ears.) If you have no prompts, just come say hi!! :)


	12. Malec Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think a story in the future would be awesome, perhaps their wedding..." requested by kbl55429.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my lateness with these prompts. Hopefully you see this! Sorry for making you wait so long for this story. Enjoy.

Excitement was in the air, a lively buzz in the atmosphere. Everything was almost perfectly in place. Last minute scurrying to adjusting decorations, table and food placements, outfit tweaking was happening all around. The large hall adorned beautifully with the autumn theme wedding; oranges, brown and reds draped in perfect harmony with a permanent shimmer of gold distributed all over.

On opposite sides of the resort, the grooms were getting ready for what is to be the best day of their lives. They would finally be legally bounded to each other.

“Is it weird that I am not nervous at all?” Alec asked his mother as she adjusted his burnt orange tie. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in his full dark brown suit. His pocket square perfectly matching his tie. 

“No sweetheart. You and Magnus have always been right together. In fact, Mama Bane and I have called it since you were kids.” She chuckled as he rolled his eyes fondly. “Your heart already knows that.” Maryse smiled at him. “I am so very proud of you.” She pinched his cheek affectionately.

“Thank you, mom, for everything. I love you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I love you too.” She hugged him tightly before opening the door for his eager and smiling siblings. She left her children together to check on the preparations.

“Now let’s get some foundation on that face.” Izzy suggested as their mother closed the door.

He sat obediently on the chair as his sister applied a light natural looking coating over his face. After she was finished, they embraced him then left him to catch his breath. He wondered what Magnus was doing right about now.

\---

“You look very handsome.” Mrs. Bane crooned at the door of Magnus room. She observed him putting on the last touches of his make-up. He did an autumn inspired combination of eye shadows to match his attire. He wore the same jacket as Alec but instead of a brown vest over his white shirt, Magnus choose to wear a burnt orange vest to match his tie and pocket square. He loved the colour, especially over his eyes. They made the gold flicks in his pupils stand out giving him that alluring and seductive look. 

“Thanks Mama.” Magnus laughed holding out his arms for her. She rushed into them.

“You know Maryse and I have been planning this day since you were little?” she adjusted his already perfect tie. “You boys were always so cute together. We knew it was going to blossom into a love to last a lifetime.”

“We know.” He chuckled. “You thought you were being sneaky but we knew exactly what we were up to.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a smug expression. 

“Oh, hush you.” She chastised him with a shake of her finger. Hugging him again, she said, “I am so proud of you honey. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I love you.”

“Thank you, Mama. I love you too, so very much.” He squeezed her shoulder gently before she left to help Maryse with any last-minute preparations.

\---

 

They both stood in front of their respective mirrors one last time, taking a deep breath, they smiled at their reflections. It never felt so right, their bodies humming peacefully and calmly. With one last once over at their appearances, the boys exited their rooms to meet up at the entrance of the floral lined path way.

Alec noticed Magnus first, his brain short circuited and went numb. Time slowed down as he watched Magnus get closer and closer to him. He was the most beautiful sight Alec had ever seen. He was pretty sure his mouth had fallen open when Magnus suddenly made eye contact. His eyes widen at Alec’s appearance then his lips quirked up at his expression. 

“You look extremely handsome Alexander.” Magnus nudged at his chin to close his mouth with a smile.

“And you... You look, wow.” Alec shuttered out. A sheepish grin on his face when Magnus laughed.

“Why thank you. I am taking that as a compliment.” His laughter softened to a breathy chuckle.

Alec shook his head. “It is. You made me speechless. You look absolutely stunning Magnus.” His whispered. Magnus looked pleased, a light blush across his face.

“You ready to do this?” he offered his hand to Alec.

“More than ever.” He responded, threading his fingers through Magnus’. They waited for their cue music and walked hand in hand down the aisle. Everyone stood from their chairs as they made their way to the arc where the minister stood. Jace and Izzy waited on one side for Alec whilst Clary and Maia stood on the other side for Magnus.

\---

 

Soon it was time for their vows. Alec heard the minister say his name first. He grasped one of Magnus’ hand tightly. He could get lost in those beautiful eyes staring back at him full of love and adoration. 

“I actually commissioned my sister to help me find the perfect words to say. We all know I am a bumbling mess when it comes to you.” The crowd laughed. He pulled out the paper from his pants pocket with the neatly written words, then a collective gasp as he teared the paper to shreds. He smiled as he took Magnus’ hands back into his, an instant calm washed over him at the contact.

“I realized that no words are perfect but I needed my vows to be from my heart and not quotes from a book.” He sent a quick apologetic smile to Izzy over his shoulder, who nodded happily in encouragement. “I love you so much Magnus. Since I have known myself, I have been in love with you and I knew that I could never picture my life without you beside me. Even after all these years, my love for you has only gotten stronger, deeper. I am a better person for having known you. We might not have time for me to list all the ways you have enriched my life. But know that everyday I wake up in awe that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, that you chose me. I vow to do my absolute best to keep you happy and to support you in all your endeavors as you do with me. I vow to take care of you and be there for you whenever you need me. You are my forever and always, Magnus and I cannot wait to call you my husband. My heart belongs solely to you and I love you with all that I am.” He lifted Magnus’ hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently. His golden eyes filled with unshed tears threatening to spill unto his beautiful face. When they stare at each other like this, everything around them falls until it is just them, alone and together.

The minister cleared her throat to get their attention. Everyone around them emotional but amused because they are accustomed to them being like this. She reminded Magnus that it was his turn to say his vows.

“Your words might not seem perfect to you but they are perfect to me. I love you Alexander.” He squeezed Alec’s hand, his smile as radiant as the sun. “I knew you would be special to me from the moment we met and you shared your crayons with me. One gaze into those demon hazel eyes of yours and I was lost, never wanting to be found. Being with you is like coming home. You are my best friend, you are my soulmate, you are my true love. And I hope to be yours too, forever. You are the kindest and most caring man I have ever met. I love your honestly and bluntness in every situation. You always have my back, even through the sticky situations I sometimes get us in.” He winked conspiringly at Alec, who stifled a laugh through his blurry vision. “I vow to love you, to cherish you, to take care of you, to help you, to support you, to encourage you and be there for you in good times and bad. I vow to be the shoulder you can lean and depend on when things are tough. My life would not be the same without you, Alexander because I would not be the same without you. You are the light of my life and I will love you always and forever.” He returned the gesture by kissing Alec’s knuckles, then pressing their forehead together. They could hear the sniffing around them.

They exchanged rings, hands steady and sure. “I am pleased to introduce to you all, Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane. You may share your first kiss as a married couple.”

“Finally.” Magnus groaned, pulling a laughing Alec in by the lapels of his jacket. Eyes locked together, slowly drifting down to soft lips then fluttering closed at contact. They have kissed countless times before but maybe it was the atmosphere or the words they just shared. Alec felt a static run through him as Magnus’ lips descended on his, soft and sweet. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist pulling him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted, they grinned at each other, smiling like two naughty boys caught stealing from the cookie jar. Alec leaned and place one last chaste kiss on Magnus’ lips because he just couldn’t resist.

They turned to face the cheering crowd, hand and hand as everyone rushed to congratulate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have the balance of request to do. I have made a word doc to keep track of them and I will get to them all. :)


	13. Jealous Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealous Magnus." requested by Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a jealous Magnus with a slight twist. Enjoy. :)

Magnus was late for their date. It wasn’t actually his fault this time. Being an intern of the unpredictable but brilliant art and historian, Ragnor Fell, has it’s draw backs. But Magnus was not one to complain. He had the most understanding boyfriend in the world. Alec understood the quirks of his boss and the excitement and passion of his boyfriend for working under one of his idols. So, when the call came in to Magnus whilst they were getting ready to meet their friends at the bar, both men were not surprised. He was needed to urgently document some new findings his boss made.

He kissed Alec with the promise to meet him at the bar when he was finished. He got his assignment done in record time and now found himself amidst all the dancing bodies, trying to reach for a much needed drink. He quickly gave the bartender his order, smiled when he received it then turned in his seat to look for any familiar faces. He spotted Jace and Clary first, mostly because Clary’s fiery hair stood out under the lights of the dance floor. Next to them he saw Simon and Izzy. He spotted Maia close by with her girlfriend. He was ready to sigh in defeat when something caught his eye.

How he didn’t notice the head of midnight hair peaking over the mass of people was beyond him. His eyes narrowed when a small path cleared and he noticed the love of his life dancing too close for comfort with a blond woman in his arms. Magnus clenched his glass tightly observing them. Alec was laughing as he spun the woman around, her blond hair twirling behind her along with her dress. To the untrained eye, they might look like a couple having a fun date night but something was off.

Magnus huffed when he noticed the couple making their way out of the dance floor. He turned in his chair, not feeling as joyous as he did when he entered. He felt two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss on his hair.

“Hey baby. When did you get here?” Alec said, trying to catch his breath from dancing.

“I was here all along, Alec.” He responded curtly. 

Alec’s eyes widen at Magnus’ use of his name. He sat on the vacant seat next to his boyfriend, his arm draping across the back of Magnus’ chair. “Is something wrong?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?” He indicated to the blond Alec was dancing with, who was now conversing with Izzy and Simon.

Alec frowned and followed Magnus’ line of vision. He stared for a moment before realizations hit him. “Are you jealous?” He hid his smile. He knew Magnus would be more pissed if he saw him smile.

“NO.” He almost shouted, looking away from those knowing hazel eyes.

Alec nudged his shoulders playfully. “It’s okay to be jealous sometimes babe.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled taking a swig of his drink. Alec sat patiently next to him waiting. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know he would rant in a few seconds.

“I mean seriously, Alexander! What was that? The dancing, the spinning. Come on! You were stiff like a board. That is not how I taught you.” He began like clockwork. Alec couldn’t contain his smile this time around. He watched his beautiful boyfriend’s forehead crease in anger and the natural pout of his lips as he vented. “Why did she ask you? I thought she was waiting for me?” 

Alec tilted his head and laughed. Magnus hugged his glass and grumbled next to him about stupid boyfriends and pretty eyes. He wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and pulled him close, kissing his temple. “You were at work and she didn’t want to bother you so she asked me. I promise you were her first choice. You can ask her.” He said.

“What’s with the pout?” A female voiced asked over Magnus shoulder. He stiffened to face her. 

“How could you, Lydia?” He accused. 

“I am sorry, Magnus.” She laughed. “I thought I saw him and I dragged Alec on the floor. But it wasn’t him. He is going to be late his friend said so I am going to need you this time.” She reassured. “Besides Alec can’t act for shit. It was like dancing with my brother.”

“Hey!” Alec said in mock horror.

“Okay, you are forgiven then.” He raised his glass at her. She laughed before joining back their friends’ dancing.

“How about me? Am I forgiven?” Alec whispered in his ear.

“I will have to think about it. Clearly you do not listen to me when I am bestowing you with valuable information.” Magnus tilted in head haughtily. 

“I am so sorry, the all wise and all-knowing love of my life Next time you are explaining to me the importance of pretending to be someone’s boyfriend to get them a date, I will listen wholeheartedly and attentively.” Alec said, bowing his head.

“Better.” Magnus said seriously, but the lights of the room betraying the twinkle in his eyes.

“Magnus! He’s here.” Lydia grabbed his shoulders. He handed Alec his drink. “Watch and learn baby.” He smirked, blowing Alec a kiss then led Lydia to the dance floor. He pulled her close, his arms on her hips as she wrapped her arms around this neck. Alec sat back and watched them work.  
Jace came to sat beside him, taking the chair Magnus vacated. He sipped unconsciously on his boyfriend’s drink as he stared at him. He always loved to see Magnus dance. He was electric and erotic on the dancefloor. He was whispering in Lydia’s ear when she tried to look over her shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked, receiving a beer from across the counter.

“See that guy over there?” He pointed to a brown-haired man standing at the entrance staring at Magnus and Lydia, his fist clenched but a look of longing on his face. 

“Uh huh.” Jace replied.

“That’s John. Lydia has a huge thing for him and well as you can see, he feels the same. She tried asking him out a couple times but he wasn’t getting it, she said. So, Magnus came up with this genius plan, as he calls is, to let John see her dancing with someone else and it would trigger him into making a move.” Alec explained.

“I guess that makes sense.” Jace shrugged his shoulders. They watched in silence as John gained the courage to approach. He gently but firmly tapped on Magnus’ shoulder stopping their dance, he held his hand out to Lydia asking something the brothers couldn’t hear. Soon Magnus smiled and nodded, leaving the new couple locked against each other as a slow song started though the speakers.

Magnus joined them at the bar, sitting sideways on Alec’s legs, resting his head on the croak of his neck.

“Your plan worked.” Jace commented noticing John leaning in to kiss Lydia.

“I am the love expert.” He retorted, making the brothers snort simultaneously. 

“Feel better now?” Alec asked him, rubbing his arm.

“Yes, I do.’ He smiled, pulling Alec’s head down for his lips. “That reminds me, we need to work on your acting later.” He added afterwards.

“You were totally jealous she picked me to be her pretend date when you weren’t here.” Alec joked.

“Okay fine. I am man enough to admit I was a bit envious I was not her first choice.” He chuckled, feeling his boyfriend’s chest shake with him. “I just really want everyone to be as happy as we are, you know.” He played with the soft strands of Alec’s hair.

“I know baby.” Alec kissed his temple.

“So about helping you with your acting.” He looked up through hooded lashes, smiling innocently.

“Uh huh…?” Alec swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing against his throat at Magnus’ expression.

“I am thinking, role playing. Me and you, tonight.” He leaned to say directly into his ear, so Jace wouldn’t hear them.

Alec stood quickly, holding tightly to his boyfriend until he was steady on his feet. “Hey Jace. Tell everyone we’re leaving.” He said not waiting for his brother to respond. He dragged Magnus out the bar and rushed to hail a taxi to take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like humourous jealous Malec. Hope you liked this one. ^_^


End file.
